Halwn Pyry
Halwn Pyry is the central antagonist of the Dark Skies series. Halwn is the creator and leader of the robotic army known as the Steel Legion as well as the president of the Terran republic. Halwn leads his robotic legion on a brutal conquest throughout Forticona and as a result has taken over countless worlds and enslaved millions in his mission for galactic domination. Physical description Halwn is of average height and weight. Not much is known of his facial features other than what can be seen through his mask, which mainly consists of his red eyes and fragments of white hair as well as his pale skin. He wears a black trench coat with red lining and ornaments around the collar. When he was younger, Halwn amputated his left arm and replaced it with a cybernetic one. On his right hand he wears a brown glove as well as a pair of brown boots with metal guarding. Personality Halwn is sadistic, brutal and efficient while at the same time displaying a political and persuasive nature. He is known throughout the galaxy for his lack of sympathy and moral compass, from murdering prisoners who beg for mercy to completely burning entire cities to the ground. Despite his calm and collective demeanor, Halwn has an extremely short and explosive temper and does not react well to failure. In his fits of rage, he commonly ends up destroying a legion foot soldier or equipment, leading some to question his mental stability and his ability to lead in general. Abilities Powers Due to Halwn's knowledge of Theurgy, he has developed his own form and commonly utilizes it in the field. *Techthaumatri: Halwn has developed a form of theurgy called Techthaumatri, which allows him to manipulate technology to his will. **Mechanical constructs: Halwn can create robots and machines. **Physical restoration: Halwn is capable of restoring machines and vehicles into working states. **Techno-possession: Halwn is capable of possessing legion troops through the use of his staff as well as giving orders through them. **Digital manipulation: Halwn can manipulate computer data and repair broken systems. *Wǣrlog: Through the use of his staff, Eye of Vox'Avarita, Halwn is capable of using Wǣrlog abilities but to a limited degree. **Void summoning: Halwn is capable of summoning minor void creeps. **Void empowerment: Halwn is able to infuse objects and people with void based abilities. Skills *Mechanical engineering: Halwn is a master at mechanical engineering and can create machines and tools out of basic materials. *Master manipulator: Halwn is extremely persuasive and capable of manipulating specific individuals. *Leadership: Halwn has demonstrated strong leadership skills. *Master tactician: Halwn is extremely skilled at giving commands and can easily crush an opposing force. *Staff proficiency: Halwn is especially skilled at in staff based combat. *Combat training: Halwn is well trained in combat, both armed and unarmed. Weaknesses *Short temper: Halwn has a short temper which often leads to violent and almost tantrum like out bursts. He does not deal with failure lightly and can easily lead him to do something reckless. *EMP: Halwn's cybernetic limbs are vulnerable to EMP's and can be rendered useless. *Anti-theurgy barriers: Halwn's theurgical abilities can be disabled via the use of anti-theurgy technology or spells. Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Dark Skies Category:Terran